De amor y otras melodías
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Sirius pasa la navidad en la casa de los Lupin y una noche oye una bella melodía. SLASH! SB/RL es un one shot pequeño pero me gustó!


**Ok esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras oía la séptima sinfonía de beethoven (piano) y la tuve que escribir. A ver si les gusta.**

**Esta situada en sexto año, Sirius esta pasando la navidad en casa de los Lupin.**

La navidad en casa de los Lupin, fue algo indescriptible. Yo, Sirius Black, estaba teniendo problemas poniéndole un nombre a mis sentimientos por Remus. Desde hace ya un tiempo supe que me gustaba, pero, amarlo? nunca. He llegado a la conclusión de que los Black no conocen el amor, nunca nos enseñaron a querer, y por lo tanto, era lógico que no supiera hacerlo. Esa excusa me sirvió de mucho hasta el día de hoy.

En la noche mas helada del invierno desperté al escuchar una melodía que se escurrió desde la sala hasta mi habitación. Me paré, como hipnotizado, siguiendo las notas con mis pies, aún un poco soñoliento.

El mármol del suelo era helado, y ahora me doy cuenta que olvidé ponerme zapatos, tan intoxicado con la música en la otra habitación.

Salgo al pasillo y siento que floto hasta pararme en el marco de la puerta en la sala.

Y entonces lo ví. A Él.

Era una visión para admirar; su atuendo no combinaba con el hermoso piano situado frente a él, pero encajaba perfectamente con la imagen de él que siempre llevaba en la mente. Y la melodía venía de sus manos. Su posición es vulnerable, como nunca antes la había visto.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y ya debió haber tocado esta pieza tantas veces que ya no tiene que ver las teclas. El fuego acaricia sus facciones y le da un ligero color a sus mejillas pálidas. Doy un paso más y el calor me cubre por completo, así como el color ocre del cuarto.

Un torbellino de emociones pasa por su rostro y doy otro paso en la habitación. No hago ruido, no quiero perturbarlo, solo escucho. Toca cada tecla como se toca a un amante, delicado, con ternura y como quisiera ser ese piano en este momento.

Todo su cuerpo se mueve al compás de su melodía, y ahora el mío también. Las notas retumban en el suelo, en las paredes y en mi corazón. Más fuerte que nunca, cada latido se mueve junto a él.

Doy aún un paso más y cierro los ojos. Inhalo profundamente y me llega un olor a canela, a otoño y algo más que es de él y de él nada más. Los dedos de mis pies se hunden en la suave textura de la alfombra y no puedo evitar un suspiro que sale de mi boca, pero su música se lo traga todo, o al menos eso creo.

Mi respiración se entrecorta, pero las notas me mantienen vivo. No se en que momento se levantó del banquillo y caminó hacia mi. Debió haber escuchado mi suspiro.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo los suyos a centímetros de los míos, y veo en ellos una emoción que no reconozco. Ámbar. Todo sobre él me recuerda al otoño. Así me lo imagino, un atardecer que tiñe su pelo castaño, hace brillar sus ojos ámbar, hojas secas cayendo a su alrededor.

Siento el calor que emana de su cuerpo, tan cercano al mío. No me puedo explicar cómo es que sigo oyendo la música, y realmente no me importa, porque su mano se desliza hasta mi espalda, la sensación manda alertas a todo mi cuerpo y doy un paso involuntario hacia él.

Le veo cerrar los ojos, sus largas pestañas tocan sus mejillas mientras se inclina hacia mi. Me trago mi miedo y me inclino también. Ahora o nunca.

Ahora, definitivamente ahora.

La música de Beethoven en el fondo ya no importa más porque ahora estoy viendo estrellas. La habitación se desvanece a nuestro alrededor, solo somos nosotros.

Mis manos en su cuello, y las suyas me acercan más a él de lo que creí posible. Pero aunque no la escuche, la sinfonía sigue tocando, al compás que se mueven nuestros labios. Y de repente el cuarto es tan caliente que no puedo respirar.

Con un húmedo sonido nos separamos y me encontré extrañando ere sabor a canela tan intoxicante, pero no importa, porque sé que esta no será la última vez que lo pruebe, y a lo mejor después descubra otro sabor en su boca. Nuestras frentes se tocan y negro se mezcla con dorado. Perfecto.

En ese momento, supe con certeza, que había descubierto el amor en mi mejor amigo. Con Beethoven en el fondo, y el sabor a otoño en los labios.

Fin

**Si les gustó porfis dejen un review:D**


End file.
